mystical_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Mystical Unity
Angel Mystical Unity // is the fifth series of the Mystical Unity franchise, in the 1st season. The series is created and directed by Ellee Blythe. The motifs for this season is Good Vs Evil, Religion, and the Chinese Symbol, Yin Yang. Plot Angel Mystical Unity Episodes Violet has arrived! This story is about a young demon named Bennet Mask that moved to the human world into a new home. She is the daughter of the Devil and soon figures out that he has plans she is willing to end. After the war of the Black Princess and the Invasion of the Monsters, Migi rests in peace for a while. But the black magic of sorcerers is still out there, trying to find people to corrupt and use to create the power to gulf the world in corruption. A week far from Migi is a town called Greenfield. In another world, an evil man has been dealing with the dead so much that he wishes to get anything else more. His sanity for it soon comes to him and makes him attack places to take as his own. He goes after the sky world where the angels live. The invasion was big that the queen had to send her baby girl to Earth and live there, then the queen uses her remaining power to banish the devil back where he lived. This kept him from going anywhere but no one else was. He uses the rest of his power to have his demons try to find power, which they do on Earth, in Greenfield. The daughter he had thought was wrong and left the world to stop it. This causes her world to change, meaning that she gets a new family and has to stay with them until her real father is stopped. She soon becomes the pink unity of black angels, Unity Spirit, when she saves a little child from a black dog that one of the demons made. She now is assigned by the angels to find the young princess and save the devil from taking all power from Earth to finally invade the sky world. But first things first....get used to the new family... Characters Mystical Unity Mystical Unity! Activate! *'Bennet Mask / Unity Spirit ' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Kari Wahlgren Intro: Black Angel of Mystical Unity! Unity Spirit! Prepare for Battle! Theme Color: Pink and Black Gem: Black Wing Gem Symbol: Heart Power: Light Bennet is 100+ years though she looks like a 15-year-old, with her birthday on November 20th. Her zodiac is scorpio and she is the daughter of the devil that used power to go to Earth and stop his invasion. Because of the power, it caused her to create a new family to live with, acting as they moved to Greenfield from a far town. Bennet is sweet with a sense of determination and is calm and intelligent. She is really calm, making it hard for her to get angry. Bennet has a really strong bond with Angela because of being similar with a family. They can't go without each other and protects one another, especially when Angela has a really abusive family. Bennet has a strong bond with her new family since she feels that they are better to her than her father, though they were made since she left home with magic. Bennet mostly has a bad bind with her father since he never talked to her, used her as power for other gods, making her very upset about it. Bennet also had a neutral relationship of Angela's boyfriend since she never had a big bond with him because she'd rather not get in Angela's love life, wanting to not step in her way. Her alter ego is Unity Spirit. Her theme color is pink and black and she represents the Black Angels and the Yin of the Chinese symbol. Her main power is light and she transforms with the Black Wing Gem. She is a skilled unity. *'Angela Clover / Unity Wing' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Didi Archilla Intro: White Angel of Mystical Unity! Unity Wing! Prepare for Battle! Theme Color: Yellow and White Gem: White Wing Gem Symbol: Clover Power: Nature Angela is 14 years old with her birthday on March 11th. Her zodiac is pisces and she was the princess of the angels until she was taken to Earth to an abusive family. She is really scared and shy and isn't that intelligent because of her life. She also can be very angry and furious, just wanting to end her family for the abusive, and the death of her sister. When she is with people she loves, she is very cheerful and loving towards them and keeps her depression hidden. Angela has a really strong bond with Bennet since of being similar with family. They can't go without each other and protects one another, especially when Angela has a really abusive family. She has a strong bond with her boyfriend, Nathan, since they both love each other. Nathan is protective of her and cares for her to be safe from the family she has. The strongest bond for her in her family was her sister, Charlie, that committed suicide because of the strong abuse. Angela hates her family because of the abuse, which gets solved when they get in jail. She then gets adopted parents that she adores because of their treatment towards her than her real family. Her alter ego is Unity Wing. Her theme color is yellow and white and she represents the White Angels and the Yang of the Chinese Symbol. Her main power is nature and she transforms with the White Wing Gem. She is a skilled unity. Antagonist *'Devil' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Demon' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Red' Voiced by: N/A TBA Mascot *'Yoshei' Voiced by: N/A Yoshei is one of the main mascots of the franchise and is the main mascot for the whole first season. Both her age and birthday is unknown but it's hinted that she was young in the first series and grows older through the whole season. She is a kind but a shy and scared fairy that isn't very intelligent in the first series of the season. She becomes more brave and intelligent through the first season. She also grows older and gets more powers through the first season. At the beginning of the season, she was really young but has some potential in her, according to Kevin. Through the season, she goes to find Unities on her own when she becomes old enough to. Though only appearing for only one season, she comes to be included as part of the main cast in the last series in the fifth season. She had a family until she left to work with Kevin and find Unities to save the kingdoms being controlled in the first series. She and Kevin have a father and daughter relationship since of Kevin giving Yoshei tips and training before he disappears after. She has really good relationships with the Unities through the season but doesn't trust some if they aren't making the right choices. She has a special bond with Mark because of playing with each other a lot. Support Characters Allies *'Nathan Short' Voiced by: N/A TBA Family *'Leo Mask' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Abigail Mask' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Emma Clover' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Charlie Clover' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Elisabeth Hathaway' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Darrel Hathaway' Voiced by: N/A TBA Movie Characters Items *'Black Wing Gem' Used By: Unity Spirit Shape: Wing Main gem that Spirit uses to transform with. *'White Wing Gem' Used By: Unity Wing Shape: Wing Main gem that Wing uses to transform with. Locations *'Greenfield' Location: North America It is a fictional location set in North America, by the English language. It's really known for the biggest fields and huge mountains. It is founded southern of North America, filled with mountains and valleys. *'Greenfield High School' Location: North America High school in the town of Greenfield, mostly for grades 8-12th. The school is mostly known for the most athletic students and sportsmanship. Movies *'Mystical Magical Warriors! Together as One!' It is the Mystical Unity all-star movie with every unity from Mystical Unity to The Greatest. Even though the story is based on the Warrior Mystical Unity most of the time, the main plot is about every Mystical Unity and being together in harmony. But friendship isn't the answer, the effort they put into it causes them to have powerful as ever. Games *'Mystical Unity S1: Light Warriors' Consoles: Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, and Computer Type: Third-person Action-Adventure The first Mystical Unity video game. It is 10 Chapters long, with 5 hours of gameplay to spare on each chapter. It has many characters and forms of the first season of mystical unity. The main story is that the S1 teams have to come together to stop an evil force that is wanting to take the light/joy of the planet, and use that to try and take over the world. *'Mystical Unity S1 Episodic Series: True Soldiers' Consoles: Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, Computer, and Mobile Type: Episodic The second Mystical Unity video game. It was produced by Telltale games, where many episodic games are produced. It has 9 volumes with 10 episodes/chapters in each. Each chapter is around 30 to 45 minutes each. It has many characters and forms of the first season of mystical unity. There are 81 stories in total, though the main story being about the unities and fighting evil. *'Mystical Unity Mobile: XD Symphony' Consoles: Mobile Type: Roleplay / Gacha Gather The third Mystical Unity game only for mobile. It is a roleplay with many events with different themes, from Magic or simple themes like maids. Each event is usually a month long if not started, and you can collect gacha cards from 1 star to Ultimate depending on the event. Merchandise Mystical Unity (Season 1) Merchandise Trivia *''Angel Mystical Unity'' is the first season to have a unity that was in an abusive family. *''Angel Mystical Unity'' is the first season to have a duo in season one, succeeding Warrior Mystical Unity. Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 1) Gallery Category:Mystical Unity Category:Season 1 Category:Angel Mystical Unity